1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to keyboard structures and, particularly, to a keyboard structure used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of information technology, electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., are becoming even more popular. Consequently, users demand more than simply basic functions, such as Internet access and send/receive email. Users can use a keyboard structure to realize above-mentioned functions.
A typical keyboard structure often includes a housing, a keymat and a plurality of keypads mounted on the keymat. The housing defines a plurality of latching slots therein. The keymat has a plurality of clasps configured for latching into the latching slots. However, the size of the latching slots can be difficult to control and manufacture. The size of the latching slots may be manufactured bigger or smaller. Therefore, the clasps can not accurately mate with the latching slots.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.